glorious_imperiumsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jayden Sarah Burns
Jayden Sarah Burns is a Kaukauwa-Raseri human hybrid and the known captain of the FSS Embraceful Soul , sister to the fleet commander of the Fleet of Wandering Juries, and the daughter of The Federations' head of government. She helps out her brother to explore the various locations in the galaxy and fight off anyone that opposes The Federations by using her ship and crew in her command to do so. Appearance Being of Kaukauwa descent from her father's side and Raseri descent from her mother's, Jayden is a five foot five inch tall individual that is aged twenty, having peach skin, cyan eyes, brown hair that's styled in a chin-length bob cut that's fringed and complete with bangs, a small A breast bust, and having a somewhat skinny body figure. She wears a black hoodie sweater that has an exterior pocket on the lower portion of the sweater, a plain red shirt underneath it, black sweatpants with a red accent and interior pockets, and lastly red boots with black shoelaces and black gloves. Notably whenever she gets angry to a certain point, the sclerae of her eyes will avert to a black void color due to her Raseri descent, while the irises of her eyes can change color depending on what power she so happens to be using due to her Kaukauwa descent. Personality One may very well be quick to notice that Jayden is a very friendly and kind-hearted individual who is quick to make friends with anyone she comes across (if they let her that is). In this regard Jayden can be considered a people-person as she enjoys doing activities that other people may want to do, more notably with her friends and even sometimes towards strangers. Not only does she appear to be friendly, but she also appears very cheery and happy in almost any conversation she's in. When one becomes close friends with Jayden though, they will then notice that she will become quite clingy with them, wanting to hug their arms and refuse to let go and even flat-out hug their sides, which depending on the situation could either be cute and lovely or completely bothersome. Although rare, she would even apply a kiss on one's cheek if they become very close, but not exactly on a path to a romantic relationship. Towards her brother though, Jayden is even more clingy with him, outright bursting into joy when even catching a glimpse of him and would tackle-hug him on the spot; this stems from a very close bond that she and her brother share, which thankfully the latter doesn't seem to mind. As a ship commander, Jayden caress deeply for her entire crew of the Embraceful Soul and considers them all as her personal friends, and as a result she has grown close to her entire crew, and the feeling with her crew is mutual towards her; because of this, they are usually in a high state of morale and are willing to follow her orders with little to no question. As a commander, while not having tactical prowess and strategic thinking her brother has, Jayden prefers the support kind of role, preferring her forces concentrate on supporting the main force in a battle, as well as trying to keep civilian casualties to a minimal. Much like her brother, she is willing to allow any surviving enemy troops to be spared to either be let go or be held prisoner; in the latter case she'll sometimes be spending time with the enemy prisoners to try and get them to be friends... which is usually a hit or miss situation. Jayden is also not afraid to fight on the battlefield personally, using her abilities and equipment to support her forces rather than fight on the front lines, though isn't afraid to fight where the heat of the action is if she has to; she'll also aim to support anyone in a smaller-scale fight if she's in a small group. In a smaller-scale one to one fight, she will aim to incapacitate her opponent rather than kill them outright unless she absolutely has to. It is also in a fight where her usual happy and cheery demeanor is suddenly replaced with a serious and determined attitude, as if she knows what she's getting into is very serious and should in turn fight seriously like her brother. Although she doesn't have a temper like her brother, she is also prone into getting angry in a fight... And when angered too much, not only will her Raseri traits have long since kicked in, but Jayden will start to become insane and perhaps even sadistic towards her opponent, which perhaps could be very surprising to her opponent. It is also in this insane state that she will go from merciful to merciless, wanting to give her opponent a slow and painful death; and it is only until her opponent is dead, retreated, or Jayden herself is unable to fight anymore is when her sadistic and insane side will fade away. Abilities * Abnormal Speed * Sound Manipulation * Raseri Human Traits * Federation Tactical and Utility Wrist Panel/Amp Brace * CHCW-96 Plasma Lance * CLE08 Plasma Sword Relationships Relatives Joshua Sentrium Burns Adex Zarvok Burns Savanna Verdia Burns Friendships TBA History TBA